


Always pure

by JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family (Harry Potter), Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry is a Black, James Potter Bashing, James Potter Lives, Lily Lives, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Peter is a Little Shit, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Pureblood Lily Evans Potter, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood Society, Regulus Black Lives, Sirius Black Lives, mino - Freeform, sirius is the father of harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser/pseuds/JuliaDaviesMcdonaldFraser
Summary: Like any son of English wizards Rigel prepares to enter Hogwarts, what he doesn't know is that his life is about to change forever ... and the words of the hat will be only the prelude to the greatest adventure of his life.If you want to know who Rigel is and what adventures are haunting him in the school of magicians? enter to read this story that will keep you on the first page that I guarantee you.





	Always pure

"They say that children forge a connection in their mother's womb, one that can never be broken"

I

It was raining when Andromeda Tonks put his daughter to bed, the poor girl was already seven years old, but still, she was afraid of storms. This time he did not dare to say anything, for some strange reason to hear the sound of the downpour made her skin crawl.

The dissonant crying of a baby was heard on the ground floor, while a lightning bolt fell within meters of the house, where his last visitor had disappeared. It was so that after kissing the crown of his little daughter he went to close the shutters of the windows and mentally begged Merlin why he was fine while his head came out his last words:

<< \- Take care of it, Meda, .. please take good care of it >>

The crying of the little one was already incessant when he came to take him in his arms, shrieked and wriggled like a caged snake, like his father when, as a child, his aunt let him have him in his arms when his grandmother said, lamenting:

<< \- Andromeda, you do not serve to have children. What a bad thing ... What a bad thing. >>

Before that memory a smile was drawn on his face maybe his grandmother was right because the story seemed to repeat itself after all he had only had Dora and she was a girl. So, looking at the little boy's red face, he said:

-so that I do not serve to have children, eh? perhaps the grandmother Irma is right. But you know, I made a promise to your father and you do not have to be afraid because I will always take care of you, Rigel. *

10 years later

-Mum is embarrassing me, and for.- said the boy of 11, turning his head to avoid receiving a loud kiss again on his cheeks but to his bad luck, his forehead could not avoid being the place where his mother's last kiss ended up.

So it was that looking at her children with tears in her eyes she said:

-I just can not believe it, my little ones grow very fast. Today you start your Auror Nymphadora course, and you go to Hogwarts Rigel, I'm so proud. But I will be alone at home.

Upon hearing that Dora said to her mother:

-From that nothing. I can go quietly tomorrow I'll just write a letter to the Aurors office and spend the rest of the day with you.-The truth was that I did not want to leave her after her father's sudden last year her mother had fallen into a depression of which she's had taken months to get out, I loved him very much and the very idea that a madness terrified her.

\- Of that nothing, it is your opportunity to show off with Alastor Moody, not every day he takes the admission exam, do not miss her daughter. I'll be fine to manage.

Maybe her mother was right and she was drowning in a glass of water, even so, she would try to connect to the Flu network as soon as she could just to be sure.

The train whistled momentarily out of their talk and the young man quickly took his cart and ran to the train while both women dismissed him not without reminding him to write them you must in time.

After boarding the train to his surprise, he did not take long in an empty compartment and calmly sat down more when he was willing to immerse himself in his reading of Bathilda Bagshot's Historia de Hogwarts, a gift from his father last year for his tenth birthday. The door opened and a girl of her age with brown and matted hair asked:

-Excuse me, can I sit here?

I had never seen a girl like her with that hair and those teeth that were sure since the majority that caused her great grace and containing a laugh invited her to sit down. Once each was in place the girl could not help but notice the book on his lap and exclaimed receiving a nod from her:

-Do you like Hogwarts history?!, I also bought the book recently, but I've read it a thousand times, sorry I did not introduce myself I'm Hermione Granger. And you are…?

Seeing the extended hand of the girl, he said, shaking her feeling that way both a warm tingling in the hands and in the face of the little girl a suspicious look appeared:

-Rigel, Rigel Tonks.

And so it was that she said after finishing the greeting:

Excuse Tonks, do I know you about something? - to which he replied missed but in no longer feeling disturbed

-No, I doubt it very much.

Explanatory notes

* Rigel: is the name of a beta star Orionis that corresponds to the left foot of the Orion constellation

* The character Rigel is my property the rest is property of j K any use of the character is my consent to not be so please stop using


End file.
